Helping An Angel
by Reeves3
Summary: The Angel on top of the Christmas tree isn't well on top of the tree this Christmas at the Davis household. Can Buzz and Jessie help her? Oh and is that mistletoe I see? R&R but most of all Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. **

**Author's Note: This popped into my head last night and I finally got it finished today before Christmas tomorrow. I did a Halloween fic so I might as well do a Christmas one. **

**Woody does mention in Toy Story 3 about the Christmas decorations, lol. "There fun right?" **

**Enjoy this piece, the ending is a bit skew-if but best I could think of. Don't forget to leave a review. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

**Helping an Angel**

**By Reeves**

It was that time of year again. At the Davis's household. The snow fell softly outside. The decorative flashing lights had been fitted on the house and Christmas music played endlessly to get the three family members in the festive spirit. It was the time when seven year old Andy and one year old Molly got excited and Mrs Davis was exhausted. The stockings hung over fireplaces while chestnuts roasted underneath. Drinking hot chocolate in the evening and making gingerbread men in the day. A green Christmas tree stood in the corner of the main room with many trimmings placed up on it and colourful wrapped presents underneath.

"Come on Andy, it's time you went to bed," said Mrs Davis. Her son had been determined to stay awake to watch out for Father Christmas. However Andy was slowly drifting of to sleep as he lay on the settee, his head resting against his mother's leg. Molly had been put to bed earlier.

"No, he'll be here in bit," mumbled Andy, incoherently. Mrs Davis shook her head and switched off the TV, as Home Alone had finished and the credits were rolling.

"Come on," she said. Andy stood up with the help of his mother and she walked up the stairs behind him as Andy slowly climbed the staircase. As soon as Andy fell onto his bed and wrapped the quilt around him, he was fast asleep. Mrs Davis smiled and kissed her sons forehead before leaving the room and switching off the remaining house lights.

"Now, can we go see the tree?" Jessie asked quietly. She was laying in-between Bullseye and Buzz on the bed, next to Buzz was Woody. All day the toys had been cooped up in Andy's room as there had always been a human downstairs.

"Jessie why do you want to see the tree so bad," groaned Woody, tiredly. Jessie crossed her arms.

"Decorating the tree is my favourite part of Christmas. When I was with Emily she used to let me help decorate the tree, I want to see how Andy's done it," Jessie explained.

"Buzz, take Jessie to see the tree?" said Woody. Jessie grinned widely but Buzz blushed.

"W-What, me?" he stuttered. Woody opened a tired eye.

"No the other Buzz, of course you!"

"Come one sweet space ranger," said Jessie, excitedly. She grabbed Buzz's hand and pulled him out of the bed, giving Woody much more space to get comfortable. The two toys climbed down the bed and hurried across Andy's room to the landing. Buzz and Jessie walked in silence.

'_Come on Buzz, think of something to say to her!' _Buzz thought.

"Y-you err looking forward to C-Christmas?" he asked. Buzz mentally cursed himself. Jessie looked at him with a big beaming smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course I am silly. Who doesn't look forward to Christmas?" Jessie asked him. She twirled around in circles raising her arms up above her head. Buzz watched her in a trance, he didn't need Christmas to put him a good mood when he was with Jessie he was always happy. Jessie continued to spin and nearly lost her footing when she reached the top of the staircase.

"Careful," said Buzz. He grabbed hold of Jessie around her waist and brought her back forward to him to stop her from tumbling down the stairs. The house turned in Jessie's eyes and she shook her head to stop the dizziness. Buzz realised how close he had brought himself and Jessie and he took a step back, blushing furiously.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for that, now let's go!" Jessie cried excitedly. She grabbed Buzz's hand once again and pulled him down the stairs. In the hallway Jessie didn't let go of Buzz's hand and together they walked side by side to the lounge door. As they got closer, Jessie started to hear singing.

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year. With the kids jingle belling. And everyone telling you 'be of good cheer'._

"Can you hear that?" Jessie asked startled. Who was singing in the lounge? She was sure Andy's mom had gone to bed. Buzz grinned.

"It's the carollers," he clarified. Jessie's red eyebrows came to a frown and Buzz pushed open the door. Jessie's eyes widened and she was speechless.

Someone had turned the light back on to a dim that kept the room visible. Gold tinsel was wrapped around the fireplace mantel and three stockings had been pinned up. On the hearth though stood five male and five female toy carollers that continuously sang Christmas songs, all having the time of their lives. Sitting on top of the bookshelf, near the light switch were a ceramic snowman and Father Christmas. They waved at Buzz and Jessie as they entered the room. Christmas cards were placed around the room. The window had a wreath blue tacked up on it. A Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room with nutcrackers, red, green, silver and gold baubles, glass icicles, colourful stars, glittery reindeers, red and white candy canes hung from the branches. Lights wrapped around the tree starting from the bottom and up to the top, created and placed to look like real candles.

"Merry Christmas," shouted the yellow nutcracker hanging on the tree. The reindeer's pranced on around on the prickly branches.

"W-What do you think?" Buzz asked Jessie, who had been quiet for some time.

"It's magical," sighed Jessie. "I've never known the Christmas decorations to come to life!"

"Yeah they do. Didn't Emily have decorations that came to life, or Al?" asked Buzz. Jessie shook her head.

"No, Al never celebrated it...he only liked to sleep with his money that time of year and Emily didn't have any that came to life," said Jessie. She walked closer to the tree and Buzz followed her, the carollers had changed the song now to 'Walking in the Air'. Before they arrived at the tree, Buzz murmured quietly to Jessie.

"A word of warning, the nutcrackers are a bit...,"

"Hey cowgirl, want to meet me under the mistletoe?" called the blue nutcracker, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"Crackers?" asked Jessie to Buzz. He nodded his head while glaring at the blue painted nutcracker.

"They spend all year in the attic so they don't spend much time socialising with other toys," explained Buzz. Jessie nodded her head and moved closer to the tree and craned her neck to look at the top of it. She frowned.

"Buzz, where is the angel?" she asked. Buzz looked up as well and he to frowned.

"I'm not sure, she was up there last year," said Buzz.

"I'm here," whispered a quiet sad voice. Buzz and Jessie looked at the presents and an angel emerged from behind them. She wore a white dress with gold around the edges. Her face was as elegant as Bo Peeps. A halo hovered over her head and gold wings spread from her back.

"Howdy. What are you doing on the floor?" Jessie asked. The Angel walked closer to them.

"I'm afraid the young toddler Molly was playing with me and left me under the tree with the presents. Molly's mother forgot to place me back on the tree. I'm nothing if I'm not on top of the tree," cried the Angel.

"Oh you poor thing, well don't you worry. Buzz and I will help you out," said Jessie. She looked at Buzz expectantly.

"Oh right. Yeah of course we will," said Buzz. The Angel raised her head and smiled thankfully at Buzz and Jessie.

"Thank you, it's so hard to climb this tree without getting sap on my dress," said the Angel. Buzz moved forward and jumped up grabbing hold of a branch that didn't have any decorations hanging off it. He wrapped his legs around as well but he forgot to think about that the end of the branch was the floppiest part and he ended up slowly lowering to the ground, with his back to the floor. He ended up looking at Jessie and the Angel upside down. He grinned sheepishly.

"It's easier to use the branches that are closer to the stem, they're much stronger," said the Angel. Jessie giggled.

"Thanks," muttered Buzz, dryly. He felt ridiculous for embarrassing himself in front of Jessie. Buzz unwrapped his legs from the branch and let go as the Angel guided Jessie to the base of the tree. Buzz quickly caught up with them.

"Right Buzz, if I make a path, you bring Angel up," instructed Jessie. Buzz nodded his head and Jessie jumped up onto a present and grabbed hold of a branch, avoiding the prickly pines. The Angel jumped up onto Buzz's back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not strangling you am I dear?" Angel asked.

"Gak, not at all," Buzz chocked out. He started to follow Jessie up the tree while Angel clung around his neck. Jessie was soon lying across two branches waiting for Buzz and Angel to catch up.

"Hey cowgirl, I bet Santa doesn't make candy as sweet as you," chimed a red painted nutcracker near Jessie.

"I swear if those nutcrackers don't shut up I'll-," Buzz went off in a frustrated mumbled. Angel raised her eyebrows.

"Do you love the cowgirl?" Angel asked Buzz, quietly. Above Jessie was talking to the nutcracker while a reindeer came to inspect her. Buzz nearly lost his footing and he quickly grabbed hold of a branch, causing a pine or two to get stuck in the gaps in his fingers.

"W-what? W-who said that?" asked Buzz. Angel smiled knowingly.

"Oh you do. You're just not admitting it. Don't you know Christmas is the time to let loved ones know how you truly feel?" asked Angel.

"Of course I do. I can't that's all," said Buzz.

"And why not?" asked Angel.

"First of all I'm too shy and I can barely form straight sentences in front of her and second of all Jessie wouldn't be interested in a guy like me. I'm just a space toy," said Buzz. Angel remained quiet as Buzz approached Jessie.

'_Don't worry space toy,'_ Angel thought. _'I'll help you out.' _

Jessie grabbed Buzz's hand to help him up and Angel noticed that it wasn't just Buzz who blushed but Jessie did to. Out by the fireplace, they could hear the carollers now singing 'Jingle Bell Rock.' When Buzz had stood up next to Jessie on the branch, she noticed the pines in his hand.

"You've got pines stuck in you! That's odd you look like Wolverine," said Jessie, chuckling. "Here." She reached for his hand and carefully she plucked out each pine that had got trapped in Buzz's hand.

"T-Thanks," mumbled Buzz. Once Jessie had finished and Buzz had placed his hand back by his side. Jessie smiled at him.

"No problem." With a jump Jessie clambered up onto the next branch. Angel looked at Buzz with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

"Don't say anything," he muttered. After another twenty minutes of climbing up the tree, they finally reached the top. Angel cautiously got off Buzz's back and placed herself on the top branch.

"Oh this is much better. How can I ever repay you two?" she asked Buzz and Jessie.

"Oh don't you worry about it," said Jessie. "We were just happy to help." Angel smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening when you come down with the rest of Andy's and Molly's toys," she said. Buzz and Jessie nodded their heads.

"Absolutely," said Buzz.

Buzz and Jessie quickly made it down the tree as Buzz was the first one to place his feet on the floor. He lifted his arms and put them on Jessie's waist to help her down from the last branch. The carollers started to sing Merry Christmas Everyone by Shakin Stevens when Jessie and Buzz walked past them.

"_Ohhhhhh snow is falling, all around me. Children playing, having fun. It's the season, love and understanding. Merry Christmas Everyone,"_

"Mr Lightyear? Miss Jessie!" called Angel from the top of the tree. Buzz and Jessie turned around and looked up at Angel.

"Yes Angel?" asked Buzz.

"_Time for parties, and celebrations. People dancing, all night long. Time for presents and exchanging kisses. Time for singing Christmas songs," _

"I believe you two are standing under mistletoe," said Angel, loudly. She let out a giggle.

Buzz and Jessie shot their heads up to look at the hanging ceiling lights and indeed mistletoe had been placed on the bottom of the light. Buzz looked over to Angel and she gave him a wink while Jessie was still gazing at the mistletoe. Jessie lowered her head and smiled shyly at Buzz, he returned her smile.

"_Were going to have a party tonight. I'm going to find that girl underneath the mistletoe and kiss by candlelight,"_

"I suppose we better," said Jessie. Buzz nodded nervously.

"T-tradition and a-all," he mumbled. Edging closer Jessie and Buzz slowly shut their eyes and let there lips meet in the middle. Buzz wings came out with a 'CHING' and Jessie let out a small sigh.

When they pulled apart they gazed lovingly at each other.

"Shame it isn't an all year tradition," whispered Jessie.

"We can make it be if you want to," said Buzz, raising an eyebrow. Jessie grinned.

"I'd like that," she murmured, before surprising Buzz by kissing him again.

"_Merry Christmas Everyone," _finished the carollers.

* * *

**Merry Christmas love Reeves3. :)**


End file.
